The present invention relates to a radiological installation having a single receiver; more particularly, the invention relates to such an installation providing more especially front and profile radiological observations by means of a single image receiver, using simple mechanical means well adapted to be associated with a tilting examination table.
In radiological installations, luminance amplifiers are more widely used as receiver. These devices in fact have the advantage of being able to be read by means of a television camera, which, after digitilization of the video signal and digital processing of the images (logarithmic image subtraction, in particular) gives images of exceptional contrast and clearness. Luminance amplifiers are still relatively heavy and space consuming so that incorporation thereof in a radiological installation often causes problems. Furthermore, it is an expensive subassembly of the installation.
Among the possibilities of use which it is desirable to offer the doctor, may be mentioned principally the possibility of carrying out front or profile radiological examinations and also the fact of having a tilting examination table. The invention satisfies these requirements, in a particularly simple and economical way, because in particular it only uses one receiver.